


Bad Influence

by virghoe



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Barry's a nerd, Drugs are gonna happen, F/M, High School AU, What more can I say, You're a punk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virghoe/pseuds/virghoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing's for sure, Barry's mom would hate you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda got an idea and I'm just kinda fucking around with it rn. Btw the slang here is mostly Maryland based? Sorry? please leave a comment i fucking live off of those

“Can I get the answers?” You whispered over to the kid next to you. You felt terrible for not even knowing his name when asking him to help you cheat. Yeah, it was a quick true/false quiz and the teacher would never notice you looking off his paper, but you felt there had to be some level of politeness there, one you were clearly stepping over.

  
“Uh, yeah. I’ll just…” He moved the paper to the edge of his desk so you could see it easily, you nodded in response, mouthing a thank you to him, he smiled down to his paper. True. True. False. True. False. True. True. False. False. True. You tried to space out your writing time from his, just incase your teacher had a third eye watching you. She didn’t, both eyes she had were currently wrapped up in her facebook account, which she used to check in secret, but was open about now, keeping the professional front was hard even for people like her, you know, the kind of person with a huge stick up their ass. You finished, knowing she’d be suspicious of your answers, but would ultimately ignore the fact you cheated, she was far too busy to force you into trouble. You found yourself in a good agreement with her, you kept your grades up (and thus her approval rating), and she left you alone, a win for both. Physics was incredibly hard, harder than you expected, as well as long winded and frankly annoying. But this kid next to you seemed pretty good at it, maybe with this extra time you should figure out his name. You looked to the top of his paper, only to read the letters “B” “A” “R” before he passed it to the side to be collected. You must have missed her instruction while your mind wandered. You then gave him your paper to pass, with a smile of course. The rest of the class you spent watching the clock tick agonizingly slow to 2:15, when you could finally leave, and do literally anything else.

  
When it did, the weight school often rested on your shoulders loosened itself. While packing yourself you finally remembered you should thank “B” “A” “R” again, but when turning to him he had already left, and you caught a quick glimpse of his silhouette leaving the doorway. You swung your backpack on as quickly as you could and probably sounded like an idiot calling down the hall to him,

  
“Hey! Uh hey! Barney?” You tried, he turned, his face puzzled, furrowing his brows downward towards you.

  
“Barry” he corrected, with a slight smile. You felt yourself mirror him.

  
“Ah, Sorry, but uh, _Barry_ , thanks for the answers” you laughed a little at him, acting more like he’d given you a nice bouquet of flowers rather than contributed to your academic dishonesty, in official terms.

  
“No problem” he said, turning away from you.

  
“Wait” you called again, not really knowing what you had to say to him yet, but just kind of wanting him to stay. He turned back, brows up. You came up with something that had maybe been your intention originally, but you didn’t realize until now.

  
“Do you wanna hang? Like now? With my friends?” You felt yourself quick to add on the circumstances, just so he wasn’t too intimidated.

  
“Your friends wanna hang out with me?” Barry asked. He had a right to ask that question. Only now had it occurred that you both were in very different social circles, it wasn’t something that mattered much to you, but was so apparent, he probably assumed it did. He, by definition, was a nerd. He had nerd friends (you saw him with them in physics, or sit with them at lunch when you’d scan the room for you friends), he liked nerd things (obvious from the t-shirts he wore, and the stuff you caught him scrolling on his phone in class), he even brought his DS to school on occasion. This wasn’t to say you were against nerds, but they weren’t your scene really. Your scene was the alternative somewhat punk influenced, somewhat hipster, and definitely just _different_ group, something you begrudgingly defined yourself as, because "no labels" was sort of the point, but even acknowledging that was redundant. They had different names for these people anywhere, but this school seemed to coin the term “freaks” for you. This had a more casual connotation than you’d expect. More just out of convenience than anything.

  
“I don’t see why they wouldn’t?” You said, a bit motherly. '

  
“Well, I’m just… y’know?” Barry motioned his arms to give some sort of description to you, it flew over your head, but made you giggle.

  
“We like…” you motioned your hands in a similar way, you started to walk ahead of him, but turned back:

  
“C’mon, We don’t bite, promise” His worried eyes softened with this, and a smile picked up the very edge of his lip. he caught up with you, and was silent. You realized you’d have to do the talking.

  
“So Barry, how long have you been here? I don’t think I recognize you from before this year”

  
“We went to elementary school together” he mumbled, but still turning to you as you walked. You felt yourself go a bit red, you weren’t really portraying yourself as considerate as you’d like.

  
“Shit, sorry dude. I’m really being a choice bitch today aren’t I?” you joked, trying to alleviate the nervousness in your voice.

  
“It’s fine, the beard kinda made me... not recognizable” he stuttered over the words, sweet, you thought. This boy was sweet. You festered on this for a minute, scanning over him as he looked forward to watch the nervous way he walked, backpack on fully, but arms crossed in front of him.

  
“But I remember you” he brought it back up, you played along, although you wished he could stray from the topic of you forgetting him.

  
“Oh really? These moderate good looks have probably treated the years well” you laughed at yourself, a trait you found a little cocky.

  
“I mean, it was just funny to watch you grow up, like evolutions of a pokemon” he laughed, and you joined, a little shocked he was already comfortable to poke fun at you like this, but charmed none the less. He wasn’t wrong, you had went from this cute little girl, coated pink from head to toe and bedazzled, to a train wreck in middle school, scene phase way too prominent, absolutely wrecking your hair with coon tails and extensions, and fitted with the worst t shirts Hot Topic had to offer, you’d cringe upon remembering the one with GIR on it, pink text scratched in: “I mustache you a question”. Disgusting. And now, you weren’t quite sure what you were. You wore old skinny jeans, the occasional skirt, and the plentiful high waisted shorts and tights combo, normally paired with a crop top or some sweater, even a dress would cross your wardrobe once or twice, nothing really too significant in style. This all said, at anytime someone saw you, they’d know you were a “freak”, so you let that be an identifier for your style.

  
“Yeah like a cute starter, and then just like horrible horrible transitions, and then finally a ‘disappointing yet extremely superior to the other models’ version” you joked, and he seemed happy you took his jab lightly. It was only now that he realized where you were, you were walking across the fields to the old rickety bleachers no one used anymore, this is where your friends met up, normally because Dan parked just a few feet from there.

  
“Are we going to the bleachers?” he asked, timidly.

  
“Uh yeah?” you were confused by his sudden nervousness.

  
“Oh-I, I uh just have only ever heard about that place” he moved one of his folded arms so he could scratch the back of his neck.

  
“I guess we’re quite famous then” you rose a brow at Barry, teasing him for being such a slave to rumors.

  
“Yeah, apparently you guys do cocaine back there” he laughed, knowing this was silly, but still seeming nervous that he was going to be with _The Freaks_.

  
“Cocaine’s a new one” you said, flashing a smile to him. You could see his breath stiffen as you turned the corner to see your friends talking to one another, and all eyes gathered to him immediately.

  
“Hey guys, This is Barry” you sighed, shoving your hands into your jacket pockets. His hand went to fiddle with the hem of his sweater as the other went to wave.

  
“That’s Suzy, Kevin, Ross, Arin, and Dan” they all remained cold, but you half expected this.

  
“So you riding his dick now or?” Arin asked too bluntly, an immediate flair of heat lit up your’s and Barry’s faces. When seeing this he smirked satisfied, pushing the blonde streak in his hair back.

  
“No, dude, God, he gave me test answers so I said he could chill” you were speedy and high pitched in your answer, a voice you tried not to use. The reason was quickly explained by a shared laugh that immediately followed, you did not participate.

  
“Cool it kiddo, you know I just like to get you worked up” Arin laughed into the puff of a cigarette, one passed between him and Dan. You stood silent a minute, tapping your foot and a guarded look on your face. Dan smiled after an inhale, smoke filtering out his lips as he came to wrap his arm around your shoulder.

  
“Aw, sweetness, calm down, you’re making us seem evil to our new buddy here” Dan gestured to Barry, he was being genuinely sweet, but the way he said this sounded just a tad evil, hopefully not his intention.

  
“So where are we going?” You asked, plucking Dan from your shoulders.

  
“Did you forget? Charlie’s party is tonight” Suzy almost scolded, her already pointed eyes getting sharper, you slapped a palm to your forehead, yeah, you remembered you’d been roped into going.

  
“Ah shit, yeah. Sorry Barry, we’re all leaving in a minute, shit you missed your bus because of me-”

  
“Don’t worry about it” Dan interjected, flicking his ash away.

  
“I’ll give him a ride, just let me finish up” he said, mouth already beginning to press to the cigarette again. When he did, your entire group followed, leaving Barry to raise a brow to you, you smirked back, hoping that would be enough of an explanation. You wouldn’t think Dan was the type to have a truck, but he did. A black one, absolutely scrapbooked in bumper stickers, and stained with dirt around the rims. Dan swung himself inside, and you all piled yourselves in the back, Barry a hesitant last addition. He sat by you, a little self conscious, as he was all too aware of his black sheep status. Dan dropped his window, playing his music too loudly, a little cliche for his “bad boy” persona, but it fit. You listened to Arin rant most of the way, dropping you all off one by one, Barry trying to keep his laugh to himself, you smiled whenever he did that. Arin was the last to leave before it was just you and Barry. As Arin jumped from the back of the rickety pickup, Dan turned down his music to lean out the window, his massive bunch of hair catching the slight wind.

  
“Hey Barry, where do you live?”

  
“Very end of Mystic Wood, right next to the Dead End” Barry yelled back, hoping he was heard over the music.

  
“Ah, he speaks!” Dan smirked sliding back into the drivers seat.

  
“Hey, sorry this didn’t go as planned. And I kinda forgot how weird my friends can be” weird wasn't the word you wanted, but it was the easiest used.

  
“It’s ok. I kinda figured” he continued, not intending for you to feel guilty, but of course you did.

  
“Do you wanna come to the party tonight? It’ll be major, I swear” you lied. It would be a boring party sober, so that wasn’t your plan, but you’d stay sober for Barry, ditch early and grab some food with him. While you only just started talking to the kid, you liked him, a good change in speed from the explosive personalities that surrounded you constantly.

  
“I mean, I don’t know if I’d fit in” he was right to be doubtful, you would too, if you were in his position.

  
“I get it, but-” you snatched his phone from the hand he’d been clutching it with, and opened his contacts to type yours.

  
“Just in case” you smiled back at him. He shared it with you. When you felt the car skid to a stop, you sighed, knowing that was his cue to leave, he wove to you before leaping from the truck, Dan giving him a loud goodbye over the music, you still weren’t able to discern it. You tried to enjoy the breeze that ran past your face when he drove you back to your place, he knew you liked this alone time, as brief as it was, so he always made your stop last. When you felt yourself slow, you opened your eyes again and hopped from the back when at a complete stop. You turned to wave to Dan, but he motioned for you to come to the window.

  
“You like this Barry guy?” he asked, almost questioning your sincerity

.   
“Yeah, he’s a sweet guy. Not something I see normally” you jabbed,

  
“Fair enough, just know that you’re being a terrible influence” It’s true, Barry’s mother would probably hate the sight of you, knowing from her bridge games that you were the delinquent girl that would transform her sweet baby into a satanist.  
  
"Don't pump your ego too much, Dan" you teased, but part of you genuinely annoyed when anyone, even one of your friends tried to define you as a group. Bad kids, good kids, all in the eye of the beholder, and it just seemed pretentious as fuck to identify with any of it.  
  
"Seriously, what are you doing?" he was backing off a little, but still just pathetically done with whatever front he thought you were putting on. Barry was just _so_ not like Arin, Ross, Kevin, or him, so he was having trouble making this connection. 

  
“I think he just needs to live a little, he’s gettin’ a little choked by that sweater”

  
“Keep your shirt on, Rosey” he teased, referring to the blush that came over your face when talking about Barry, you tried to cover one cheek.

  
“Maybe I have a thing for nerds”

  
“Maybe he has a thing for pissing off his parents”

  
“Let’s hope” you winked, before turning back to your house to get ready for the party.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry's first big kid party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey first off! I just started school again so i havent had the time/energy to write as often!! Second idk where im going with this or if i should keep going at all so :/ but yeah idk leave me comments for this fic or maybe any other u'd like to see!

_“It’s Barry. Can I still come tonight?”_

  
_“Totally”_

  
You bit your lip when hitting send, to reduce how stupidly wide your smile spread across your face. It was weird for you to like Barry, like very weird. Not that you were out of his league, but you weren’t even really playing the same game. But you did _like_ him. In as innocent of a sense as you could make it, you thought he was sweet, and you liked watching him smile. Dan, however, did not understand this.

  
“He’s what?” The crackle of his voice over the phone wasn’t an upset one, rather an utterly confused one.

  
“I mean, I might not stay the whole time, I might get a burger with him or something” You held your phone to your ear with your shoulder, as you stood in front of the closet pulling something that vaguely resembled an outfit.

  
“Might be better for him, you know Charlie, everyone is gonna be stoned” Dan sounded busy too, with food, his mouth was muffled from a handful of potato chips, the sound was so aggravating you had to take the phone from your ear for a second.

  
“Yeah, look, I gotta get ready, I’ll see ya”

  
“Don’t wear something too promiscuous, it’ll send poor Barold into some sort of coma, he’s already petrified of all of us”

  
“ _Oh, you know me_ ” you rolled sarcastically, a little amused at how truthful he was being.

  
“I’m starting to think I don’t, _Rosie_ ” He stopped your response with the click of his receiver. Dan often did this, as you both were the type to not leave a response un-retorted. You toyed with this idea, wearing something that showed off more than usual, it wasn’t a new idea to you, you have had boyfriends in the past that you dressed up for, but you never really did it just for fun. You ultimately decided not to, everyone would know your intentions upon seeing you, and the littlest part of you was embarrassed of liking Barry, mostly because it was so sudden. Very out of character for you, you were the type to keep from connecting like that to people quickly, trust wasn’t a very stable trait of yours. But when meeting Barry, something about him drew you, maybe some sort of reverse rebellion you’re mind was trying to force out of you. Something about him was calming, it was secure.

  
_“Can you pick me up?”_

  
_“I’m on my way”_

  
You saw the nervous look on his mom’s face when he left to get in the car, a look that was grabbing him, throwing him in his room and locking him away. Worried. But Barry escaped, save multiple kisses to his cheek. When he got in the car a sigh mixed with a groan combined themselves into a uniquely exhausted noise.

  
“You alright?”

  
“My mom is sure you’re gonna like, I don’t know, murder me” he blurted more aggressively than he meant, you could tell by the way he shrunk in his seat.

  
“Well, I don’t plan on it” you started driving, and before the alternative could gnaw at you anymore you had to ask,

  
“Do you wanna just ditch? I mean Charlie’s parties can be a little much…”

  
“You don’t think I can handle it?” he sat back up to look at you, you tore your glance from the road to face him a second, it wasn’t enough time to diagnose his tone.

  
“No, I just-”

  
“I don’t need two mom’s, __” he chuckled, but that didn’t paint him completely light for that moment. You were starting to realize that maybe tonight was more for him than it was to be with you, something to prove. When you finally arrived at the party, you could see him physically lock up when existing the passengers seat, you were quick to meet him around the car.

  
“You tell me if you wanna bounce, ok?” he didn’t need two moms, but he was getting them.

  
“Promise” he sighed, smiling a little bit at how ridiculous he thought you were being.

  
You were right, everyone was in the lapse of drunk, high, or crossfaded. When briefly passing Arin and Suzy, with Barry in tow, a blunt snicker was passed between them, you quickly darted away from them, tonight they weren’t going to make a better impression than earlier today. You would try again some other time.

  
“Do you want a drink?” You asked Barry, looking briefly to the keg.

  
“Nah” he looked from you, shoving his hands in his pockets.

  
“Don't blame you, beer is fuckin’ grody” you tried to laugh, something to make him look more comfortable. He chuckled, and you had to keep that going.

  
“Danny’s probably out of his mind stoned right now, you wanna chat him up?” you nudged Barry’s shoulder playfully, his smile grew, and was undeniable.

  
You both climbed the stairs, finding a hallway with muffled noises you’d rather not be forced to hear with Barry in such close proximity. You went to tug at a string that hung from the ceiling, pulling down a ladder to the attic. You’d been to enough Charlie parties to know how to escape the crowds, and Dan was an expert at this too. Barry gave you a worried look as you both climbed the ladder,

  
“Are you sure this is ok?”

  
“Trust me, Barold, this is the only place we won't find people bumpin’ uglies” he had to snort at your rather blunt turn of phrase. While closing up, a strung out greeting was exclaimed by Dan, one that was a mix of the words “hi” and “hey”.

  
“Hey Danny Boy” you shot back, eyebrow quirked up accusingly.

  
“My favorite Rosie girl and her sweet Teddy Bear” Dan gestured out to you, eyes red as anything, and body practically limp.

  
“Rosie?” Barry turned to you,

  
“It’s nothing” you tried to stifle the red that caused this nickname in the first place. Dan emitted some gross snort.

  
“___, you want a hit?” Dan said, grinding a new bowl.

  
“Uh, yeah, if that’s ok with you?” you turned to Barry, you didn’t want to leave him uncomfortable with two practical children for the whole night.

  
“Yeah, yeah go ahead, ha, I actually uh-”

  
“ _No fuckin’ way_. You want us to smoke you up?” Dan was too excited to let him finish, but this was clearly Barry’s intention, because he was bashful with his glance afterwards.

  
“Dude, we can totally swing that” you said, a smile curling your words. You wouldn’t embarrass him any longer, so you just turned your attention to Dan, to steady his hands while filling the bowl.

  
“Ladies get greeds” Dan was making up excuses, he just didn’t want to fuck himself up too quickly. But you took it gladly, and Barry’s lungs were too pink and perfect for that harsh blow. You will never get used to the singe on your throat every time you took an inhale, and you will never like the tight hold of your chest while counting to eight, the farthest number in your opinion. You suck extra bursts from the pipe, ones to stack your lungs to the brim. When finally releasing the smoke, you watched it curl in front of you, and get tangled in the tapestry on the wall, a stoner staple, of course Charlie had one.

  
When helping Barry press the bowl to his lips, your mind flashed to the first time you smoked, having to blow out a screen, and muffling your cough with a blanket. Watching Spongebob afterwards and questioning the logistics of his living situations, it was an innocent memory in theory, you wondered if Barry would be so fond of this moment.

  
You saw the burn in his eyes, and how pensive his eyebrows became, concentrated on holding the smoke as long as he could. When he let a rough cough fling from himself, you and Dan couldn’t help but find yourself laughing.

  
“A little rough, isn’t it, honey?” You asked, your voice cooling a bit.

  
“A little” he said, a tear from irritation finding a way down his cheek, but a smile still bright. He got better with practice, but still needed your assistance lighting it on your third pass, the bowl should be getting close to ash now. When he he breathed out a shaky hit, all in your face, you could see the high settle in his shoulders, now pushed forward. You could see it tug the edges of his eyes, and lift the sides of his lips, slightly parted. You switched back to this sweet sight frequently when pushing around the bowl for anything left. When you were found with more ash upon ash, you dumped it out the window, of course stumbling on your way.

  
“Let’s take a break, Barry’s poor throat needs it” you giggled,

  
“So… I gotta know, what made you so rebellious today, Care Bear?” Dan was quick with the nicknames tonight. You’d be lying if you said you didn’t want to know the answer as well.

  
“Well, I’ve wanted to talk to ___ for awhile now, ha, that sounds dumb, I don’t know, I just thought like… when in Rome” he was struggling through this sentence, but you were flattered none the less.

  
“Am I that intimidating?” you allowed yourself to laugh obnoxiously,

  
“Kinda, I don’t know, from how the other kids talk about you guys… I just thought you were cool” he said, trying to tuck his words more to his chest.

  
“I think _you’re_ cool” you said back to him, laying your head on his shoulder, and his hands were nervous, staying together in his lap.

  
“Ditto” Dan said, he was fully laid on the floor now, really wrapped up in the Hendrix poster above him, drifting in the space between so incredibly high and sleep. Barry let a laugh pick up his smile a second. You sat like this a minute, loving how it felt to rest on him. You tapped your fingers, like little legs, making up a new dance, this dance followed from the denim of your jeans to his, and finally fell between his fingers, which opened up to accept your hand. He looked down to it a minute, and you watched him do so, this catching him by surprise when he looked up to see you again. Your eyes looked up to him, still rested on him, a smile faintly pressing your lips. You saw a gulp run down his throat, quickly accompanied by a clearing of his throat. You lifted your head to look at him more, you wanted to trace the droop of his eyes now, and linger on how they looked like fabric. When you pressed a thumb near his eyes, he smiled, only for a second. He then took a risk, pressing a kiss to your nose.

  
“Barry”

  
“Yeah”

  
“Kiss me, stupid” you laughed, he was quick to obey. You guessed this was his first kiss, by the tightness behind his petal lips. When you pursed yours, you felt him melt before you, a hand rising to his cheek to keep him there. When he pulled away from you, his hands came to you face, one index finger tracing down from your temple, and one thumb brushing over the bottom of your lip. You smiled with the press of his thumb.

  
“Is this fast?” his eyes quickly dropped their light,

  
“yeah, but does it matter?” you smiled, trying to bring his back.

  
“No” and it peeked around the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Gross" Dan extended, laid on the floor across from you


End file.
